


Love you back

by Chan_Do_nt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gag, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, Other, Protective Keith (Voltron), dont take this seriously, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chan_Do_nt/pseuds/Chan_Do_nt
Summary: Keith and Lance holding hands, but Lance is hurt.





	Love you back

Keith won’t tell Lance why he did what he did. His mouth was on Lance’s. It was the thrill of getting Lance back after worrying so much. Except the danger wasn’t over yet. Keith won’t admit that to Lance anything. Not now. 

Then Lance pushed Keith, just a little, barely noticeable. His face was red, his words were surprised. “Why did you do that?”

Keith shook his head. He was asking himself the same question.

“Uhm... “ Keith was always a bad liar and now there was no exception. “I didn't mean to?”

Lance was still staring up at Keith. His eyes searching and thoughtful. He shouldn’t be thinking about Keith, he should be worried about himself.

“You, you didn't mean to?” Lance said incredulously. A small smirk lifting his lips. The ones Keith had just kissed. 

Whoever called Lance dumb, was dumb.

“Yeah, just, you know. I wasn't about to let them kill you.”

“Aww. I can’t believe this. Keith has feelings.” 

They shouldn't be having a conversation right now. It isn't the best time. It's even worse when Lance can't even whisper. Then again, it might be because they were in a tight space. Lance never dealt well with close spaces.

They need to be quiet, but when was Lance ever the quiet one? 

Keith held Lance’s left hand.Their bodies too close in the small cave. It was more like a hole, a part of the cliff that broke at some point. It was the closest place Keith saw that they could both hide in. 

The planet seemingly covered only in shrubs, and cliffs, and water. It all varied at random places. Keith had grabbed Lance and pushed him into the small cave rushing in after him. They had lost sight of the Galran infiltrators.

“How'd they find us so fast!” 

“Lance, be quiet. They could hear us, you know.” Keith tried to be assertive, anything to get Lance to be quiet for a second. “They have better ears than you, moron.”

Lance stood still. 

They were only in this mess, because of Keith. Keith will admit that he hasn’t been the best leader or anything since Shiro disappeared and yeah he almost got Lance killed just a while ago. But he won’t let him be killed. The least he could do was keep Lance safe from the Galra. 

“Keith…” Lance shifted. “I--”

There was a shout outside. A Galran guard running by gun in hand. Sentries followed, but none looking towards the small cave. Keith was tense, he couldn’t stand being left to wait and not doing anything. 

Lance might die just because of his foolish actions. 

Lance moved again, a grunt falling from his lips. “Keith, it’s not your fault.”

“Shut up!” Keith barely stopped himself from yelling. “Don’t talk like that.”

Before Keith got to Lance, the Galrans had already gotten to him. Lance’s body was weak and damaged. It had just been a few hours, but Lance was lost and now he’s found seemingly hurt beyond imagination. Keith had gone to find some a mercenary, someone who would do the job for them in secret. Lance had stayed behind to placate the planet’s officials, but when Keith finally returned, he was gone. 

It turned out that the whole planet had already been inhabited by the Galra. Keith had left Lance to fend for himself with people who only cared for themselves .

It took three hours to find Lance. Pidge had already been in the process of locating Lance’s helmet, suit, anything that had a tracker. From there it was easy to find and locate Lance. 

Except Keith hadn’t thought of what kind of trouble Lance would be in. Didn’t think he would be so hurt, Keith had to drag Lance, with an arm around his shoulder, and hide somewhere until Hunk, Pidge, and Allura finally came down and help them escape. 

Keith needed backup and only now was he realising it’s not a bad thing to ask for help.

“Keith…” Lance’s hand gripped his. “I don’t feel too good.”

Keith looked away from the entrance to Lance. Lance’s whole body was shaking. His cuts were blistering and his face was too red to be natural. His eyes started to droop, his body sagging, seemingly becoming heavier.

“Lance!” Keith crouched and placed both of his arms under Lance’s pits. “Don’t fall asleep, Lance, not yet.”

Lance huffed. “No problem.”

Lance hadn’t seemed so bad when they got into their hiding spot, but now he couldn’t even stand with his own legs. His eyes were distant and danced around Keith’s face. HIs hand was losing its grip on Keith’s own hand. 

What the fuck was going on?

“Lance!” Keith shook him. “What did they do to you?”

“There were druids. I-I have no idea what they did, Keith…” Lance closed his. Just as quickly they opened again. “We-I… Keith…”

Keith waited. Lance was making sense anymore. His words were slurring. Everything was happening too fast. Lance shouldn’t be this far gone in just the while they’ve been reunited. 

Keith moved. He dragged Lance out of the cave only to haul him onto his back. 

Keith activated his comms. 

“Guys?”

“Keith!”

“We’re almost there Keith don’t worry.” Pidge said.

“Yeah? Well, I think you guys are going to have to hurry it up.” Keith walked in the opposite direction the sentries had gone. The lions were somewhere that way. It’s where the other were going, where Keith promised to meet them at. 

“What’s wrong Keith?” Allura spoke up. Despite still wanting to be the one giving orders she was finally understanding that they all had to work together to get anywhere. 

“Lance is down.” Keith took a few breaths. “There were druids, Allura.”

“Oh, no.”

Keith kept walking. The other paladins had gone to a different planet for some much needed supplies. They were all okay, but they were so far. They had gone back to the castle in order for Pidge to reassess and reassemble some shit, sense her Lion wasn’t yet upgraded to search and track the suits. 

Keith was going to keep Lance safe. He just fucking kissed the guy barely seconds after hiding in their cave. What did he do when Lance asked about it? He avoided it and told him was an accident. 

“Keith…” Lance was still awake, his helmet was cracked. Keith had found it on the floor near where Lance was tied. Keith was just glad no one had been in the room Lance was in. As soon as Lance was untied they ran, Lance could run then he walked, then he limped and now he tried to stay awake as Keith carried him. 

“We’re almost there Lance.” 

Nothing happened for a couple miles. Keith was just beginning to think they would make it to their Lions with no problems. Keith only fooled himself. 

They were pushed to the ground. Lance was being taken by two Sentries. A Galran man stood in front of Keith. 

“Lance!” Keith move to stand, but the Galran before he stood. 

“Do not move.” His foot landed on Keith’s back. It didn’t hurt him, it only held him down as the Sentries dragged Lance away. 

“Where are taking him?” Keith demanded. “Give him back, you cats assface.”

“Do not worry about him, he will be gone soon enough.” He turned to leave, but Keith was up, bayard out and already slicing through the back of the Galran’s leg and heel. Just as quickly Keith was up and pointing his bayard at the Galran’s neck.

The Galran opens his mouth to speak, but Keith has already slit his throat.

Keith ran towards the sentries. Knocking one down as the other got their gun out. Keith knocked the thing away and brought him down in seconds. 

Lance was on the ground a few feet away. Keith went to him. 

“Keith?” Lance tried to push himself back up, but he couldn’t even get his arms under his body and fell back down. 

“Lance. Don’t move.” Keith place his bayard back on its holster and crouched in front of Lance. He was so tired. “I’ve got you, we’re almost there.” He flipped Lance onto his back. 

Lance was crying, his eyes looking towards Keith in a different light. But he wasn’t crying just because Keith saved him. 

“What’s wrong.” Keith’s voice was soft and careful.

“Thank you Keith.” Lance’s breathes were shaky, his words jumbled. “I-thanks, Keith.”

Keith held Lance’s hand. Hoping Lance wasn’t saying his final words to him. Hearing the mechanics of the three Lions nearing. 

“Lance, don’t say that.”

“Keith, I…”

They made it. Hadn’t they? 

He’ll tell Lance the truth later. He’ll kiss him and they’ll laugh at their obliviousness. They’ll be together. They’ll get to hold hands longer with no pain, no lies. Keith will get to smile on Lance’s lips. Will get to see him happy being with him.

“Keith, I…”

Keith only held his hand harder. 

They were going to make it through everything together. 

“Lance, I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> \\(._.)/


End file.
